Two Weeks
by angelkrr
Summary: Takes place two weeks after 2x03. So spoilers, obviously. This is a speculation fic, so I am probably way off base once we see 2x04.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! Oh my gosh, I cannot believe I am doing this. This is my first ever fanfiction, so if it is bad, that's why. Please leave a review! Also, let's talk about that episode Sunday night! Are any Lyatt fans still breathing because I know I'm hanging on for dear life!**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Timeless or any of its characters.**

 **This picks up 2 weeks after Wyatt leaves the bunker to go find Jessica. So, spoilers up to 2x03, anything after that is speculation based off my imagination and pictures/ anything else released. Right now, it is going to be Lucy's POV, but I might change it. I'll clarify if it changes.**

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since my life did a complete 360.

First off, Wyatt and I finally let go of whatever was holding us back and admitted our feelings for each other.

Then, we had the best night ever, at least I did.

Finally, we made it back to 2018 and I thought our relationship, or whatever it is that we have, was going somewhere.

Until he left.

Without explaining.

And we haven't heard anything for two weeks.

Rufus is the only one who knows what happened in 1941. Which I'm surprised he didn't tell Jiya. He told me that he knew I wouldn't want the attention so he was going to keep his mouth shut.

He also said he was there if I needed him. But I just can't think to talk about this to anyone.

So, I've kept to myself. If anyone has noticed the change in my behavior, besides Rufus, they haven't let it be known.

Of course, I'm not that girl who lets a guy control her life. I don't want to be distant just because Wyatt isn't here. I'm just worried that he is going to get himself killed. That's all.

So, I'm sitting in the control center, if you could even call it that, when Rufus comes up.

"Lucy, we need to talk."

"Rufus, not now, okay? I really- "

"No, Lucy. Wyatt would kill me if he knew I let you go on like this. You may not know this, but I've noticed how you barely eat or how you are always looking at the door hoping he will come through it. Or how you don't sleep at night."

"Wait how do you know- "

"Jiya."

"Of course." I sighed.

"Look we are all worried about you, Lucy."

 _That's exactly what he said._

"Well, there's nothing to be worried about Rufus. I'm fine."

"But you're not Lucy. I know you. And I want you to talk to me about these th- "

All of a sudden, the alarm goes off, signaling Rittenhouse just jumped.

I jumped up before Rufus could stop me and headed over to the computer just as Jiya, Christopher, and Connor showed up. Jiya hopped into the chair in front of the computer.

"Massachusetts, 1692."

Oh no.

Anywhere but there.

"Lucy?" I hear Agent Christopher's voice calling for me but I can't seem to respond.

Everyone just stares at me.

"That's, um, the, uh, Salem Witch Trials."

Dead silence.

"I was hoping you would say something else." Rufus inputs.

"Well suit up." Agent Christopher tells us.

"Wait, we don't have a soldier. How are we supposed to do this without Wyatt?" Rufus freaks out

"I'm sure you both will be fine."

"No. Hell no. Lucy and I are not going. Not without Wyatt."

"Wait."

Everyone looks at me.

"We do have someone who can go."

"Who?" I look at Rufus. He was going to hate this.

"Flynn."

 ** _Well? What did you guys think? Let me know what you guys would like to happen and give me some ideas. Don't forget to review and favorite!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oh my gosh guys! I am utterly shocked by the great reviews and everything since I published this story! I love you guys so much that I decided to give you guys a second chapter early!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Timeless, as much as I wish I did.**

 **This is going to be Wyatt's POV.**

"Where the Hell have you been?!"

That's the first thing I hear as I am trying to sneak into Lucy and Jiya's bunk. I wanted to talk and explain to Lucy before I was hauled off by Agent Christopher's men for treason or whatever they'll end up charging me with.

Seems like Christopher had different plans.

"Look I'm sorry. I'll explain everything but first I need to talk to Lucy- "

"Wyatt you can't speak to Lucy right now."

"Agent Christopher I know I need to explain but I really need to talk to Lucy right now."

"It's not that I won't let you, Wyatt."

"Then what is it?"

"Rittenhouse. They jumped 5 hours ago."

"You let them go without me?! Without a soldier?! What were you thinking? They can't- "

"They didn't go alone."

No. She can't be serious.

"Flynn?! Of all people, you send Flynn?! You were all ready to go when we went to 1918, why not now?!"

"Because, Master Sergeant, I was not going to leave Flynn here with Jiya and Mr. Mason, and someone went AWOL, so we had no other choice. Rufus wouldn't go without you but Rittenhouse needs to be stopped. So, Lucy came up with taking Flynn."

I sighed. _Of course, Lucy would be the one to come up with that idea. She wants to trust Flynn, even though none of us do and probably never will._

"Where did they go." I finally say.

"1692, Massachusetts."

 _Dammit._ I punched the wall on my right.

Then Jiya comes in.

"Wyatt?" then I feel a slap across my face.

"What the hell Jiya?!"

Then she gives me a hug.

 _What?_

"What happened? Why did you leave for 2 damn weeks, Wyatt?"

Before I could tell her that I would explain after I spoke to Lucy first, we heard a whooshing noise and felt vibrations.

The Lifeboat appeared on our makeshift landing dock.

I rush over a grab the metal staircase and wheel it over to the Lifeboat's door.

 _Why weren't they coming out? Usually, we are jumping out of that thing as soon as possible to help with the nausea and Lucy's claustrophobia._

Then the door opens and all I can focus on is Rufus making some joke about how he doesn't know how we were going to handle this but that we needed a medic.

Then I saw why.

"Lucy?"

Rufus was first out. Then Lucy followed closely by Flynn.

And Lucy was clutching her left arm with her right hand. Flynn tried helping her down but she just shoved him off.

She then saw me.

And I did not like the glare she gave me before heading towards her room, followed by Jiya.

All of a sudden, I'm being pulled by my arm in the opposite direction. It's Rufus.

And he doesn't look happy.

We finally reach the changing dock, if you could even call it that.

"Stay." Rufus moves to go behind the curtain and changes into his normal clothes.

Once he gets done he drags me toward out shared bunk.

"Rufus, let me go. I need to go talk to Lucy."

"No, you aren't."

 _Since when did Rufus get so bossy?_

"Rufus I'm serious." I start to fight against but he slams me against the nearest wall to us and just stares me straight in the eye.

"I have been through hell today Wyatt and I am not in the mood to deal with you trying to fight against me. We are gonna talk before you even get a chance to look at Lucy. Got it?"

He doesn't give me time to respond before he is throwing me into our shared room.

"What the hell Wyatt, where have you been?! Do you know how worried we have all been? Do you know what this did to Lucy? You better have a damn good explanation for going AWOL like that."

He just glares at me, arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

"Jessica's alive."

Silence.

"Ah, freakin' Clockblocker."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: On to chapter three. This one starts out as Lucy's POV. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Timeless, sadly.**

I'm in my room letting Jiya stitch up my bullet wounds. Yes, there was more than one. One had gone deep enough in my left arm but wasn't fatal. The other was on my left side just missing my ribs. Jiya wants Agent Christopher to call in a doctor but I told her it was fine. She made me promise that if it doesn't get better in a few days, I would let a doctor. I didn't really have a choice so.

Jiya was just finishing us the stitches on my side when she asks, "So what was with that look you gave Wyatt?"

 _Great. I really hoped no one had noticed. Seems like my day just keeps getting better and better._

"It was nothing, Jiya. Just irritated he left us with no explanation and that made Flynn have to go with us to 1692."

"No, there was something else behind that look. Not just irritation but I can't place what it was."

 _Embarrassed._

 _Confused._

 _Vulnerable._

When I didn't say anything, she gets down in front of my face so I have to look at her.

"Something happened in 1941, didn't it?"

I didn't respond.

"Oh, Lucy." Jiya wraps me in a hug and a single tear falls down my face.

 _Traitor._

* * *

 **Wyatt POV**

Rufus was pacing now.

"What do you mean Jessica is alive?"

"Exactly that, Rufus. My phone has been set up to give me alerts if anything changed on Jessica. Like if the article on her death went away or something. And it did. So, I did a douchebag move. I was in the middle of a conversation with Lucy- "

"Conversation or _Conversation_?"

"Rufus focus. We were just talking when the alert came through and all I say is 'I'll be right back.' Gosh, Rufus, I've screwed up everything haven't I?"

Rufus just stares at me.

"Well…"

"What Rufus?"

"Just answer me this: Where do you stand right now?"

"What do you mean Rufus? I'm in our room, in the bunker that Agent Christopher makes us stay for 'safety reasons.'"

"Okay but as far as this team goes, as far as you and Lucy go, where do you stand?"

"I went back only to make sure Jess was, for certain, alive. Then to make sure she was okay and happy. But then things got complicated."

"Explain. Consider this practice for when you go talk to Lucy. You've screwed this up so much already. She's lost so much already, I know she can't lose you too."

"Don't you think I know that. I told her when we got her back from 1918 when she said she lost everything, I told her she hadn't lost me!"

"Wyatt. Just calm down for a second okay. Tell me what happened."

I had to breathe for a few seconds before I could even process what happened when I went to find Jessica.

"I went to the bar that was listed as her place of work. She hadn't noticed me until she walked around the counter. As soon as I saw her face, I cracked. I immediately hugged."

"Okay, so happy reunion with your wife…" Rufus didn't seem all too thrilled. I know he wants Lucy and I together. I just don't think he understands that what I want as well.

"No. It's not like that Rufus. It was just a shock to see her after 5 years of being dead."

"I'm not trying to give you a hard time. But I also know Lucy. Once she knows that Jessica is alive she's not gonna believe that you choose her over your wife."

"Why?"

"Wyatt, you've spent the last year trying to find a way to save your wife. Lucy isn't going to see it as all black and white."

"So, what do I need to do Rufus?" I was at a lost at this point. Any advice would be worth it.

"Just be careful, Wyatt."

With that, he leaves the room, probably to go find Jiya or work on the Lifeboat.

And I'm left to figure out how I'm going to explain everything to Lucy and have her understand I mean every word.

 **Okay Y'all, You know the drill. Review and let me know what you would like to see!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: First off, thank all of you for the wonderful reviews you've left. It really means a lot. Second, I just had a realization. Once we finally get scenes with Jessica or Amanda, whatever her name is, we will be getting a whole bunch of love triangle video edits. I don't know if I'm mentally or emotionally prepared for that. Anywaaaays… ON TO CHAPTER 4!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Timeless… at all… whatsoever… even though I wish I did.**

 **Lucy's POV**

I hear a light tap on the bedroom door. I'm lying on my bed with a cold, wet paper towel on my forehead.

I know who it is.

Agent Christopher would just barge in.

Mason is too busy attempting- keyword is attempting- to help Rufus with the Lifeboat.

Jiya and Rufus are either doing something involving the Lifeboat or-

 _I am not finishing that thought._

"Lucy? Can I come in?"

 _Maybe if I act like I'm asleep he'll go away._

Then the door opens. "Lucy, I know you. I know you aren't asleep. Can we talk."

 _Wishful thinking._

I sit up slowly, much to Wyatt's dismay, as he tried to make me lay back down.

"Wyatt, I really want to be alone right now."

"Please, Lucy. I just want to explain."

"What's there to explain Wyatt? You got what you wanted for the past year. You got your wife back."

He looked shocked. "Wait, how do you know Jessica is back?"

"I know _you_ , Wyatt. You wouldn't risk the wrath of what we call 'Agent Christopher' unless it was important. And I know how important your wife is to you." I really don't want to start crying. Not in front of him.

"Lucy, it's not what you think, just let me explain."

"Wyatt, really it's fine. I'm not going to stand in the way of- "

I stopped short when the alarm signaling that Rittenhouse jumped went off.

I immediately jump up but not before Wyatt grabs my arm. Not before I felt his touch before I felt a shock go through me. All because of him.

 _Why does this man have this effect on me? Of all men, why the one I can't have?_

Wyatt looks into my eyes and I almost got lost in his crystal blue eyes.

"We aren't through with this conversation, Lucy. Okay?"

I just nodded and walked out the door. I can't handle this right now.

He's a step behind me all the way to the control center. When we get there Rufus and Jiya are already leaning over the computers.

I step up behind Jiya, "Where are they?"

Her and Rufus share a look.

"That's the thing. They're jumping all over the place. We can't keep up with them."

Wyatt speaks up, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Rufus looks up towards us. He and Wyatt make eye contact and I could swear I saw Wyatt shake his head. "It means they jump from one place in history, back to the present, then back to a different moment in history."

"Dammit," I mumble.

They all look towards me questionably.

"They're dropping agents off in history."

Jiya looks at me, "Wait how do you know that? I didn't think anyone knew what they were doing until you guys got back from 1918."

"While I was with Rittenhouse, I dreamed that I overheard them saying they were dropping agents in history, but apparently it wasn't a dream."

"Why would you think it was a dream?" Wyatt.

"I was asleep a lot." I knew he didn't believe me.

"Lucy, - "

"Look there's no reason for us to sit around and wait. From what I remember, they left for 5-10 minutes at a time. They may make it shorter since they know that I may possibly know what they are doing. They did this for hours at a time. There is no reason tiring us out by staring at a screen. So, once they stay in a part of history for a reasonable amount of time, we'll follow. Until then, we are just sitting ducks."

Rufus stops me from going any further.

"Well, why don't we just go when they go and stop them from dropping that agent. Problem solved right?" This question is an indication of how tired Rufus is. HE should know the answer to this.

"The Mothership is able to land anywhere they want and is able to cloak itself, while we have to land is an open field away from any towns because we cant control where we land. Unless you've fixed that, we are still sitting ducks."

"I thought the Mothership was uncloaked in 1918. That's why you asked us to destroy it." Dammit, Wyatt.

"I've been on other trips in the Mothership."

Rufus chimes in, "Yea remember, she's ridden with Flynn before."

"They also forc-. "

I stop short. My mouth went quicker than my head.

I hear Wyatt let out staggered breaths and I see him clench his fists so hard they are white.

Jiya takes over. "Look why don't we all just get some rest."

"How are we supposed to do that with the damn alarm going off every 2 minutes." Rufus gave Wyatt a look as to say calm down.

Jiya pulls out a plastic box from under the table.

"That's why the good Lord created earbuds." She threw some to everybody and Wyatt reached for my arm just as Jiya pulled me away to our bunk. The question is: who would I rather question me? Jiya or Wyatt?

 **OMG guys! I am so sorry. I began writing this on Thursday but then a lot of stuff has happened between trying to finish assignments for my online classes to Easter parties and plays. But I was determined to get this out before Easter so here I am at 11:47 p.m., the night before Easter, writing this last note! Hope you all have a Happy Easter and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I made it a little bit longer since I was so late on posting! See Y'all next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay. So, I had two chapters written and ready to upload. Then I hated them. And deleted them. Then I restarted and got my story and the tv show mixed up and started writing as if Jessica was in the bunker but in my story, she isn't. So, I am rewriting, AGAIN. I'm sorry for the delay. Hopefully, this isn't a complete letdown.**

 **Lucy POV**

Lucky for me, Jiya didn't question me. Well, not like Wyatt would have. All she asked was if I wanted to talk about anything. After I simply shook my head, she responded with something along the lines of if I needed someone, that wasn't Wyatt, she was there. So, now I am left with my own thoughts until it was a "reasonable" time to be awake. Which I'm hoping my bunkmates actually went to sleep, even with this alarm going off every 2 minutes. The conversation brought up a lot of unwanted memories. It's not like I slept much most nights anyway, but tonight I just really couldn't sleep. I have no way of telling time in this place, so I just wait until it is safe enough to believe that everyone has gone to sleep.

And I am not at all surprised when I see Master Sargent Wyatt Logan on the couch in our so-called common area.

"We need to talk." He says as soon as I came into view. The little bit of light is coming from a little table lamp.

"Wyatt, I really don't want to do this right now."

"No Lucy, you will never _want_ to do it, but you _need_ to do it. You need to talk about what happened those six weeks. You're brain even knows this. You've slipped up but you stop. You need this, Lucy. If you don't do it for yourself, do it for me ( _dammit_ ), I need to know Lucy. It's been killing me."

"Why? Is there some mighty award to the person who gets me to crack?" I know this is harsh but I really don't want to talk about this. Not now. Not ever.

"Lucy. Do you really think I would do that to you? If you really don't want to talk to me about this, that's fine. I just want you to talk to someone, anyone." He seemed really hurt. E was hurt. It was a low-blow and I know it.

"I'm sorry Wyatt. I just- Everyone keeps asking me the same questions. I'm used to taking care of myself and not have other people worrying about me."

"Lucy, we all care about you. _I_ care about you. Let me, us, whoever, take care of you for once. I know what it feels like to be held captive or to be emotionally scarred."

 _He doesn't know the half of it._

"But Wyatt, there's a difference when it's the enemy holding you captive, it's another when it's your own mother, who is the enemy, that is holding you captive." I'm looking down at my feet now. I hear him stand up from the couch and walk over to me. He takes my hands and walks me over to the couch. He makes me sit down and he sits on the coffee table in front of me. He doesn't let go of my hands. He holds them in one of his hands, while the other lifts my chin to make eye contact with him. I tried to avert my eyes anywhere where his weren't.

"Lucy, look at me." I slowly moved my eyes to look at him.

"I'll never understand what happened to you there, Lucy. But I want you to know you can lean on me. I'm here for you. Always." He means it. I know he does. Somewhere in him, he does. But there is also the little bit of trust that I've lost in him, that is keeping me from leaning into him at this very moment. The trust that went away the moment he ran back to his wife after our little 1941 adventure. But I can't tell him that. I don't want him to feel guilty for being happy. So, I stay quiet and look down at our joined hands.

Wyatt senses that something is up. "Can I explain why I left the bunker, you, so quickly two weeks ago?" I look up at him and he has his pleading blue eyes looking right back at me.

"Wyatt, I know why. It's because Jessica is alive. There's no explaining that needs to be done."

"But that's where you are wrong Lucy. I didn't just leave because Jess is alive. I left to make sure she was happy and safe. Like I am when I'm with you."

"What?"

"I realized when I got that text, that I really didn't want to leave the bunker. I didn't want to leave you. Jessica and I never had the happy marriage we wanted. I'm sure if she hadn't have died, we would have divorced. But I was so blinded by guilt that I didn't realize that. _You_ make me happy, Luce."

"Wyatt, I'm not going to be _that_ girl."

"What do you mean?"

"The girl that gets in the way of a happy marriage. That causes the couple to have problems. I just can't Wyatt."

"Luce, you are not that girl. This was going to happen with or without you."

"How do you know that, how do I know that? You spent a good part of a year trying to find ways to bring her back. How can it just go away just like that Wyatt?"

"Because, Lucy, I got over it. I got over her. She wasn't the one for me. You are. You understand me like no one else has or ever will." He caresses my cheek, wiping away a traitorous tear. I rest my forehead against his shoulder and try to even my breathing.

 _How can he want me over the woman he basically put on the highest pedestal known to man?_

"Lucy, please give me another chance." He lifts up my chin and everything goes to slow motion.

He starts to descend his head towards mine but then hesitates, as if asking my permission. I then close the gap between us. This kiss is slow and sweet but filled with as much love and passion as both of us could muster.

Then Rufus and Jiya run it.

"Guys! Come quick! Oh gosh." Rufus starts to back away but Jiya stops him.

"Guys the Mothership jumped and has stayed in 1775 for over 20 minutes. You have to go. Now." And with that, Jiya pulls Rufus out the doorway back to the control room.

Wyatt is still holding my cheek in his hand. "Duty calls, Ma'am."

"Yes, it always seems to once things get good, doesn't it?" He chuckled at my response.

He stands up and pulls me to the door. I squeeze his hand and pull him back for a second kiss. This was more of a peck.

"I promise, when we get back, I'll tell you what happened. From the minute I left Mason Industries to the minute I felt your hand on my shoulder in 1918."

"Lucy, I don't want to rush you- "

"You're not. I promise. I may not go over everything all at once. But everything will be spoken at some point."

 **Okay. I'm slowly but surely getting these chapters longer than the ones before. And this isn't at all how I wanted this chapter to go. I wanted more Lyatt angst but my fingers and brain had other plans. I do still have a scene I'm dying to do, and I think it will be in the next chapter, maybe. Also, sidenote, I do not have a beta other than Grammarly and WordDoc that checks my stuff so... Now I need to study an event in 1775 for the next chapter. As always, follow, favorite, and review to your heart's desire. Love Y'all! BYEEE!**


End file.
